galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Gray Ghosts
Membership may i ask why Admiral McElligott and Narth Supreme appeare as regular members of the grey ghosts ? McEligott is the admiral of the fleet and is part of the gray ghosts from his duties if im not mistaken. and Narth Supreme is probably an obsorver mostly and the final granuteor as he cannot be currpted ( like richard stahl) and extremly hard to kill. 21:13, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Very fine observation. Actually I added the Narth Supreme after a discussion I had with a friend (Knight Ranger) just a few days ago. He has actively added to this wiki and argued that the Narth Supreme should have the highest security clearance. After thinking about his arguments I thought the Assembly members who elect the Gray Ghosts wanted a member of this group that is "integrity" and "uncoruptable". The Narth Supreme won't participate in most discussions anyway, but is through his "Narth Representative" always well informed what is going on and will only interfere or make his oppinion known if he feels it is neccessary. Admiral McElligott isn't neccesarily all that "good". He has done and is doing things that are morally questionable and that is why Stahl isn't exactly McElligott's friend. They respect each other, but there isn't much love lost between the two. Remember the identity of the gray Ghosts is not known to many and the members of that circle are elected by the 180 of the Committee. For an immortal who can plan and manipulate things over a longtime it isn't all that difficult to influence enough voices to be "selected" as a Gray ghost. Cherubim is another questionable character in the Gray Ghosts. She has Earth first on her Agenda (and Union second) If Stahl had anything to say in those matters he would "disband" the Grey Ghosts and the 180 of the Committee. The Union was founded under great ideas and with high morals and for the most part is able to uphold them, but even the Union has a dark underbelly and not everything is as it should be. President John McEnroe the last United Earth President said . "We are the ones with the White Hats and don't need conspiracies and secret government agencies" but even as he said that okayed the secret preparations against the Xunx and the Freons and Ferons. While United Earth could not possibly win an open "fair" conflict against the Xunx or the Freons and the Genocide option was the only option (other than fleeing) it was still a morally questionable action. This is a "dillema" Stahl and McElligott even the Narth Supreme is well aware off. As long as there are enemies of the Union there must be a clandestine element that protects the Union in ways Stahl and his Battle ships can not. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 22:45, April 28, 2013 (UTC) actually if you look back on it im am the one who argued that Narth Supreme should have the highest security clearance. also if it as you said should not "Narth Representative" be listed as the official member and Narth Supreme listed as sepecial observer/advaisor (probably the only one who knows who are all the members are to serve as the final control as well) ? 23:14, April 28, 2013 (UTC) (ill probably register soon)(registered now as gnume) Well if it was you then I mixed that up. But I changed the Canon of the Galactic Chronicles Universe so the Narth Supreme has the highest Clearance.(Agreeing with that argument) Yeah we can do it that way...;-) (previous comment by Vanessa Ravencroft) ok. and you probably should remember sign your comments on talk pages. i have a few more questions and clarifications i want to ask but i forgotten them right now. Gnume (talk) 23:49, April 28, 2013 (UTC) The full discussion about Narth Supreme having Red-Red-Red clearance is in the Talk:Red-Red-Red Knight Ranger (talk) 03:14, April 29, 2013 (UTC) so who is going to edit the page ? 12:13, April 29, 2013 (UTC) What page do you want to be edited or where are the problems? VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 12:14, April 29, 2013 (UTC) i got logged out. this page with the aggred apon info. narth representive as officiall member and narth supreme as special advaisor or perament member. (and can you please check the article PSI Corps i edited ?) Gnume (talk) 12:17, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 12:24, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Checked your edit. Edited a minor part on HQ and other than that looked fine to me VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 12:24, April 29, 2013 (UTC) what about the origin of the PSI Corps ? this part was conflicted in the two articles. Gnume (talk) 12:28, April 29, 2013 (UTC)